1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lap top computer with a tilting mechanism attached, and particularly to a lap top computer in which the key board can be properly tilted during the use by making the battery pack foldable, thereby providing a convenience in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As has been well known, a lap top computer can be carried with, and recordings can be made into the memory of it at different places. In this lap top computer, the key board and the main body are integrally formed together, and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor is attached to the back of the main body by means of a hinge. Such a lap top computer is used indoors or outdoors, and therefore, usually a battery is installed within it.
In the case where a separate desk is not provided, a lap top computer is used mounted on the lap of the user. Therefore, the lap top computer is used in such a state that the key board is positioned in a horizontal posture, or the monitor is downwardly inclined. Accordingly, during the use of the lap top computer, the user has to experience an inconvenience in his posture, with the result that typhographical errors are committed in many cases.
Conventionally, in order to provide a solution to such a problem, a supporting member is fixedly attached on the bottom of the computer body, in such a manner that the rear portion of the key board is raised up. However, such a device renders the computer inconvenient to carry because the supporting member is attached on the bottom of the computer all the time. Further, in case that the floor of the place where the computer is to be used is inclined, the supporting member is as an impediment.
Recently, in order to overcome such a problem, the supporting member is formed in a foldable form so that the supporting member can be folded according to need need. However, this requires additional components, and therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased.